


It's only the wind

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Haunted Hathaways
Genre: Cemetery, Cute, F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frankie and Louie go to New Orleans cemetery to play
Kudos: 3





	It's only the wind

Frankie and Louie walked into a cemetery

Louie hears a ghostly moan

"What was that"

Frankie said "It's only the wind"

Frankie sees a tombstone

Louie and Frankie climb a tombstone

Frankie said "I'm queen of the underworld!"

Bats were flying 

A bat hit her in the face

Frankie laughed

Louie joined in 

Louie and Frankie laughed as they were leaf fighting

Louie and Frankie were playing Off their ghosters

The next morning

Frankie said "Well I just wanted to say thank you for taking me to a cemetery"

Louie said "You're welcome"

Frankie and Louie walked home from a cemetery

A ghost baby girl crawled

She babbled cheerfully

She disappeared

The End


End file.
